Situations
by AngryJigglypuff
Summary: Before Blake left the White Fang she knew Roman. Their meetings were always discreet. **This is just pure smut**


It wasn't the first time I'd been shoved up against a wall. It wasn't even the first time he shoved me up against a wall. Still, my breath hitched and I dug my claws into his shoulder as he roughly pulled my left leg up, pushing his groin against mine.

"Now, now, kitty cat. Don't act like you haven't been thinking about me all day," he whispered into my ear before gently biting my earlobe. I couldn't help myself as I moaned softly, slightly easing my nails from his shoulder. "I saw the way you looked at me during training. I saw that naughty glint in your eyes as you looked me up and down. I know you've missed me."

I didn't answer; I just grabbed his neck and forced his lips against mine. He was right. It had been too long since our last meeting. I had been thinking about him all day. I was thinking about all the things I needed him to do to me. He fiercely kissed me back, pressing his groin harder against mine and grinding as I lifted my leg even higher around him and pulled him closer to me. I moaned as he pulled away from me.

"If you're going to act like you hate me most of the time, maybe you shouldn't moan like that," he smirked and pulled back from me, lowering my leg. My breathe was already shaking. I hated how much control over my body he had.

I opened my mouth to protest but instead my breath was knocked out of me as he pushed me back against the wall. His tongue invaded my mouth as he slipped his hand down my pants. I moaned into him as his fingers gently started to play with my clit. I felt like my body was melting around his fingers. He knew exactly how to give me the perfect amount of pleasure. I dug my nails into his back as I started to quiver.

"S-stop. I-," I pulled back and started to say.

"No, no. You're going to cum for me," he demanded in a harsh whisper against my neck. I grabbed hard onto him and thrust my pelvis against him. I started to cum and then he thrust two of his fingers into me and pressed them hard against my g-spot. My mind went blank and I screamed as I wrapped my leg around him again. I couldn't contain the pleasure he was bringing me. I thrust my hips against his fingers as I rode out my orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out of my pants slowly as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Look at how wet you are from just my hand. I haven't even entered you yet, he smirked as he examined my wetness on his fingers. He slipped his two fingers into his mouth and cleaned me off of them. "You always taste so sweet, kitten."

My already flushed face got slightly redder. "It's been awhile…," I said softly.

"And I'm not done with you yet," he said as he unzipped his pants. "Now take off your pants. I'd hate to ruin another pair by ripping them off of you again." I quickly kicked off my ankle boots and slid my pants off, tossing them off to the side. "Good girl. Get on your knees and get me wet for you.

I got down on my knees in front of him and grabbed his cock in my hands, jerking him as I put my mouth around the head. He moaned slightly and put his hand on the top of my head, pulling off the bow that hid my faunus ears. I started working his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his shaft as I did. He pulled my hair and slightly thrust his cock into my mouth, making me gag slightly. I pulled back and focused on sucking on the head and teasing it with my tongue as my hands worked the rest for a minute before he pulled himself out of my mouth.

I looked up and made eye contact with him as I wiped the saliva and precum off my lips and chin. He had a wild glint in his eyes.

"Up," he demanded.

I rose to my feet only for him to push me back against the wall again. He lifted my leg and rubbed his throbbing cock against my wet and equally throbbing opening. He teased his head against me, coating his cock more with my natural moisture before slipping the head into me. I gasped softly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"There, there. That's a good little kitten," he said as he started pushing his length into my tight hole. I could feel his cock spreading me open. It hurt, but I knew that soon I would be filled with pleasure. And to be honest, I liked that it hurt.

He slowly slid his whole cock into me and gave me a moment to adjust to his length and girth before he slowly started thrusting in and out of me. He rocked his hips against mine at an increasing pace. Soon, he was fucking me hard. I was moaning harder, with my head pressed into his neck.

"F-fuck, Roman. I-," I moaned brokenly as he brought about my second orgasm. He always made me cum so easily. It was like he was built specifically for my body. His rhythmic thrusting continued and my moaning got louder and my orgasms kept coming. I had one hand pulling at his hair and both legs wrapped tightly around him. I rocked my hips in time with his, making sure I was able to take as much as him into me as I could with each thrust. He truly made me feel like a cat in heat.

"Beg me to cum in you," he growled into my ear as his thrusting picked up a frantic pace.

"P-please," I moaned.

"Please what?"

"Please cum in me," I shouted as he triggered another orgasm in me. I squeezed hard around his cock as he moaned loudly and pounded into me hard. I could feel his cock pulsing as his cum squirted inside of me, filling me up as I milked him internally.

We both panted as our legs shook and his cock was growing soft inside of me. The sweat between us had made my top stick to me and made my skin feel suffocated but I was too exhausted to do anything about it. Slowly I unwrapped my legs and we both gently slid down to the ground. I sat in his lap, his cock now limp and covered in both of our juices. I let my head rest on his shoulder as the sounds of the city at night surrounded us. We stayed there, for a few moments, enjoying this forbidden time.

After several minutes disguised as ages he pulled away from me and stood up, offering me a hand that I accepted. We both quietly got our clothing sorted. I started to tie the thick ribbon that covered my ears but he gently pushed my hands away and tied it for me as I looked up at him.

"Roman...I...,"

"I know."

And that was that. He walked away into the night as I watched after him.


End file.
